deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickolas Twilight vs Qrow Branwen
Note: Originally was gonna be Nickolas Twilight vs Esdeath. However it changed to Nickolas Twilight vs Qrow Branwen due to more knowledge of Qrow then Esdeath Interlude' Akame: Many series have swordman or swordwomen Dante: some badass and cute Akame: We got Nickolas Twilight the wielder of Blue Moon Dante: And Qrow Branwen the master scythe wielder, and teacher of Signal Academy Akame: He's Dante Dante: And She's Akame Akame: And we're here to analyze their armor weapons and stats to see who will win a Dante: A Stylish Death Battle Nickolas Twilight Akame: In the town of Tokyo. A coffee shop owner who is half human half demon resides Dante: He also kicks demon, and angel ass Akame: Nickolas Twilight also known as the Digital Demon, has been serious taking high ranking demons, and angels with ease. (xi-on - Night Bird) Dante: So easy that he has a enough to kick back with his friends, and venture off with his girlfriend Amaterasu. Nickolas Twilight * Age: 18 * Race: Cambion (half human/half demon) * Weight: 120 * Height 5'6 Akame: Nickolas started out as a regular coffee shop owner, and college student who can punch people through three walls, throw knives so fast that people couldn't see him move. Dante: Not only that He has easily lifted up 400 kilos, and has tanked three cars being thrown at along with them exploding. Akame: That was all before he unlocked his powers, even then he was still skilled enough to created a motorcycle at the level beyond human capabilities, and has easily taken out groups of thugs with no effort. Dante: Amaterasu the sun goddess was able to sense power within him, and helped him train. Akame: Nickolas was trained by Amaterasu for months nonstop even then he still didn't tire out Dante: He didn't even drop a sweat Akame: After their training Nickolas gained a massive enhanced in his abilities. Dante: He is now about to harm high ranking angel who were unaffected by large planetary explosions. Not only that he was also so fast. That high ranking angels who can 49% of the speed of light couldn't keep up with him. Akame: Which means he was going 80% or 100% of the speed of light. He was also skilled enough to take out one of heaven's captains known as Sariel. Dante: Nickolas was able to survive a large planetary sized attack by Sariel through his durability and his regeneration which is instantaneous Akame: Nickolas also has magic powers such as Digital/Virtual/Video manipulation which allows him to create weapons or objects from anime's, video games, and TV shows Dante: Not only that he has the ability to teleport, and created wings through his digital abilities. Akame: Nickolas also has eternal youth since he drank from the fountain of youth, so he could be by Amaterasu's side for as long as she wants Dante: not only that. Nickolas has dimensional creation, and within his realm. Anyone he sees as an enemy will significantly become weaker due to Nickolas taking their stamina away rapidly. Akame: Nickolas also has fast regeneration. He was able to regenerate limbs instantaneously the moment he got them cut off. Nickolas' abilities and feats * Instantaneous regeneration * Digital/Virtual/Video manipulation * Flight * Dimensional creation * Eternal Youth * Has defeated high ranking angels and demons with ease * Faster then high ranking angels who can go 49% of the speed of light * Defeated one of Heaven's captains * Defeated multiple thugs before he got his demonic powers unlocked * Tanked attacks from high ranking angels that are equivalent to a large planetary explosion * Able to harm high ranking angels who were unaffected by planet level explosions Dante: Now onto his weapons. Akame: Blue Moon a black and blue katana that is the physical manifestation of his power. The sword is so power it can cut through anything. Even Diamond, along with spatial, time, and dimensions. Dante: Nickolas became an expert swordsman through training with Amaterasu for months. Akame: With his skills make him a dangerous opponent. He even uses Blue Moon for his signature attack called... Dante: "Digital Devil Wave" which is a high density digital beam fired from his sword capable of covering an entire city along with being able to have large planetary level destruction level Akame: Nickolas has also been able to shoot more then one density beam from his sword. Along with jabbing his sword into the ground causing a massive explosion devouring an entire country. Dante: He also has other moves such as "Virtual Barrage" which Nickolas conjures digital blades, and bullets and fires them at his target. Akame: He also has two other moves called "Virtual Rain Down" which Nickolas caused conjured digital swords and bullets to raindown from the sky. Dante: And his strongest digital move "Checkmate" When Nickolas does this move he forms a ball of pure digital energy around his hands. The moment Nickolas claps his hands, he causes a massive digital explosion that destroy a city all the way up to being equivalent to a mini big bang. Akame: Those are all of his digital manipulation moves, however, he has two more moves such as "Hyper Flare" Where Nickolas causes a massive amount of pure light to radiate everywhere killing all those who Nickolas' heart and soul sees as enemies. Dante: Then Nickolas has the ability called Pierce which allows him to negate a person's durability and attacks the soul. Akame: a lot of these use his demonic power, but he can recharge when he drains video from TVs, phones, e.t.c Dante: Sadly he has weaknesses (Said The Sky ft. Melissa Hayes - Disciple (Venemy Remix)) Akame: aw yes, if Nickolas uses to much power his healing factor will slow down, and could leave him open for decapitation, or incapacitated Dante: He's also naive and sometimes doesn't take the fight seriously. Which means he doesn't always use strategy. Akame: Nickolas isn't the best strategist due to him sometimes not taking the fight seriously. Dante: but when he does its an absolute game changer Nickolas' weaknesses * Low demonic energy can slow down his healing factor * naive and doesn't take the fight seriously sometimes * doesn't use a lot of strategy unless he tries Akame: Now onto his opponent Dante: Qrow Qrow Branwen Akame: Qrow Branwen twin brother of Raven, and Teacher of Signal Academy, and is also the uncle of Ruby Rose, and Yang Xaio Long. Dante: Unlike the characters is RWBY Qrow is more drunk than others. Qrow Branwen * Age: unknown * Race: Human * Weight: unknown * Height: at least 5'10 to 6'0 Akame: Qrow Branwen is professional hunter who has taken down grim such as griffins, beowolfs. e.t.c Dante: Qrow also has shown some pretty interesting feats such as causing a mini cracker in his fight with winter schnee Akame: And he's was drunk while doing it, and like all characters from RWBY Qrow has a semblance which turns him into a crow, and brings misfortune towards everyone he is near. Dante: And it's not something he can turn off, but it's a great use when you're battling grimm, or psychotic people, and psychotic people trying to kidnap you niece Akame: Qrow has also held his own against Tyrian a psychotic scorpion faunus that easily took down Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Lie Ren. Dante: Not only that Qrow was able to use the misfortune of his semblance to his advantage which means he has good environmental strategy. Akame: Qrow also uses his aura to protect him, and heal minor wounds, but not wounds large enough to leave a huge gash Dante: It still didn't stop Qrow from being a badass during the fight which gains my respect. Akame: Qrow also has a lot of combat experience since he went to school for being a professional hunter, and is also a teacher for hunters, and huntresses in training. He even taught Ruby Rose how to fight with a scythe. Dante: She became a complete badass at a young age cause of Qrow. Akame: Qrow's aura is the psychical manifestation of his soul, and is used as armor, which is good unless you're fighting soul manipulating gods which is a good thing he hasn't and isn't going to now. Dante: However Qrow is very arrogant, and being drunk can also mess up his fighting if he's taking on very experienced fighters such as himself Qrow's Feats and flaws * Easily took on Winter Schnee while drunk * Has a semblance that can cause misfortune on others * Was able to fight equally with Tyrian who easily took on team JNRR easily * Uses environment to his strategy in fighting as shown in the fight with Tyrian * Has aura to protect him * Easily defeated a griffon, and other grimm without much effort * Has a lot of combat experience as a hunter * Always drunk * Very arrogant Pre-Fight Akame: Alright the combatants are set Dante: It's time for a Stylish Death Battle The Fight A male was walking around a destroyed village. The village seemed abandoned or everyone was killed off. this male that was walking through the village has long bright golden hair with the left side of his hair reaches the middle of his cheek horizontally,and his fringes cover his forehead, and almost his right, but both his eyes can be seen, and are a amethyst purple color. The golden hair teens left side of his hair goes straight down as it reaches his chin. His skin complexity is a pale white, but his skin seems shine when exposed to the moonlight, the golden hair teen wears a tight long jade black t-shirt that reaches halfway towards his thigh, and he also wears a Azure blue, and obsidian black stripe hoodie that reaches his thighs. The golden hair teen also wears midnight black skinny denim jeans, along with ebony black, and smoke color van shoes. His nails are painted midnight black, and Cyan blue in a checker pattern. This man is known as Nickolas Twilight. "Man this place is dead! I hope everyone got out safe!" Nickolas mumbled towards himself. It felt weird for him to not really see anyone in a village. He got sad at the thought of these people being actually dead. It's no surprise to him though. Angels and Demons kill human without regards. As he kept pace walking through the village Nickolas notice a man on the floor bleeding to death. With wide-eyes Nickolas quickly ran towards the man with concern in him. "Hey are you okay?" Nickolas yelled as the man looked towards him with the eyes of horror. He was able to notice the cold dead feel in them, which worried Nickolas even more. "Be...Beware of th..the wh...white fang!" The man spoke before he laid on the ground lifeless. Nickolas was upset, no he felt sorrow for a man to have died liked this, not getting to go through his full life. A man was behind Nickolas, and this man has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. The man's bangs are down. This man is known as Qrow Branwen. Qrow gripped his blade as slowly walked towards Nickolas who was able to feel his presence. Seeing no harm in it, and if he was gonna harm him, then he'll just have to fight back. "Why would you do this?" Qrow spoke which made Nickolas glare at him. "I didn't kill him, He was already dying when I found him!" Nickolas spoke up to defend himself, but Qrow pointed his blade towards him. (Final Fantasy XV Ost - Invidia) "Bullshit, tell me why?" Qrow yelled as Nickolas sighed knowing their is no way he was gonna get around since the man is dead. Just than a blade manifested it's self. the blade had onyx black velcro on the handle, and a neon black blade, with neon cyan blue in the very middle of the blade. This blade is Blue Moon. a very powerful weapon. Qrow pulled his hair back as he walked towards Nickolas held his blade out in front of him with his left hand. Qrow lunged to vertically cut Nickolas, but failed as Nickolas blocked his attack with seemingly little effort, but he isn't giving it his all yet. "I guess I'll fight back than!" Nickolas spoke as he pushed Qrow back, as both sword wielders stared each other as they sprinted towards each other for an attack. Divide!! Both Nickolas, and Qrow locked blades as they clashed, but surprisingly Qrow notice a small cut on his blade, knowing something isn't right Qrow jumped back as he looked at Nickolas for an opening. Thinking he found on, He sprinted towards Nickolas right side with high speed attempting to get a clean cut, but was only met by Nickolas blocking Qrow's attack. Wide-eyes Qrow jumped back as he knew he was probably quick, but he doesn't know if he tough. Switching up Strategy Qrow turned his sword into a gun as he fired four bullets towards Nickolas who cut through three of them, but evaded one bullet by cartwheeling towards the left. Qrow raised an eyebrow as he saw Nickolas' left arm, and sword glow. "Digital Devil Wave!" Nickolas yelled as he swung his blade horizontally causing a massive high density beam towards Qrow who ran, and jumped on top of a building knowing full well not to attack a direct attack from that thing he called a Digital Devil Wave. "That's a powerful semblance you got there, but mines better!" Qrow spoke as Nickolas was confused on what he meant by semblance. However, a noise startled Nickolas as he sees part of a building falling on top of him. Nickolas quickly reacted by sprinting out the of the way high speed. "Semblance? I never heard of such a thing!" Nickolas spoke as Qrow raised an eyebrow. Okay then, either this kid is bluffing, or he is not human! Qrow thought himself, however they both shrugged off the words. Nickolas ran, and lunged Qrow attempting punch him, but Qrow side stepped out of the way, and kicked him off balance. seeing an opportunity, Qrow shot Nickolas again, but to his surprise it pierced through him, but his wound is already healed. "The hell?" Qrow question on what just happened, but his train of though was cut of when Nickolas decked him in the face, and went in for another jab, but Qrow ducked under Nickolas as he managed to jab his stomach. Being a little winded, Nickolas recovers as he grips his sword with his left hand more tightly. Qrow gripped his blade also as it reverted to sword form. (Date A Live Ost - Kurumi's Theme Rage) Qrow lunged towards Nickolas who blocked his vertical strike again, but this time Qrow kept swing in all direction as Nickolas kept blocking all his strikes. However, Nickolas came off balance giving Qrow an opportunity for a strike. taking it Qrow horizontally slashed Nickolas as he fell of the building onto concrete. Qrow had wide-eyes as he notices his cut he left Nickolas wasn't there which means he has a healing factor. However, Qrow got a bad feeling as he looked around to see solid digital blades pointing at him, with quick thinking Qrow manage to block some of the incoming blades as he evaded two of them by jumping off the building. "What kind trick is this kid trying to pull?" Qrow thought to himself, hearing noises Qrow looked over to see Nickolas walking towards him, with a tightly gripped blade. Qrow reverted his sword form, to his gun form as he back flipped back firing bullets towards Nickolas, evaded all the bullets by lunging towards the different area of the village. Nickolas made digital wings as he flying towards Qrow at speed grabbing his face. He was successful as he started drag his face across the concrete before kicking him back. Qrow now knew that his kid is no human. "What are you? A Faunus?" Qrow as Nickolas looked at him with a surprise look, but he gained a cocky smirk as he spoke. "Well I'm half demon, half human, and full blooded badass!" Nickolas spoke as he had his sword on his shoulder performing Squall's character select pose from Dissidia Final Fantasy. instead of a frown however, it was a cocky smirk. "Well you're certainly cocky!" Qrow spoke as he realized what he is now.So if he's a half demon, and half human, then if i can get to a church maybe their would be some holy water there to hurt him! Qrow thought himself as he needs to get Nickolas towards a church. Qrow fired more bullets towards as he cut through them all, and this time he lunged towards as he swung his blade. knowing full not to a direct hit. attempted to block his blade. However, Nickolas already by him as horizontally cut his stomach, and horizontally cut his stomach again. Qrow howled in pain as he notice Nickolas cut through his aura. This isn't good! Qrow though as he jumped back, and reverted his gun form, towards his scythe form. Nickolas raised am eyebrow, but thought it was awesome. "That's so AWESOME!" Nickolas yelled with amazement, Qrow took the opportunity lunged towards Nickolas, however that failed as Nickolas blocked his scythe attack. Nickolas is realizing Qrow still wants to kill him, which makes him upset, because he doesn't want to kill, he has to. Nickolas teleported behind Qrow which caught him off guard as he was cut in the back twice diagonally and vertically. Nickolas conjured his digital blades again as they are lunched towards Qrow as he effortless cut them with the scythe. (Jonathan Joestar's Theme - JJBA: All Star Battle) Nickolas teleported behind Qrow as he cuts his back twice diagonally, and horizontally. Nickolas teleports again as he kicks Qrow into the air, Nickolas had his arm, and sword glow as swung his sword horizontally. "Digital Devil Wave!" Nickolas yelled as a massive high density beam shoots out, and hits Qrow sending him into a building before it exploded. Nickolas made his way towards Qrow only to be punched in the face. Nickolas looks over to see Qrow wounded, but not dead. Nickolas sighs as he teleports behind Qrow again, but this time he hits Qrow in the temple knocking him out. (Music Ends) Smiling as Nickolas didn't kill Qrow, He walks off to find his friends. K.O Conclusion (Coda - BLOODY STREAM) Akame: Well that was a decent fight. Dante: I'll say but let's discuss why Nickolas won. Akame: Well Qrow had more combat experience than Nickolas, he was severely outclassed everywhere else. Nickolas is strong, and durable enough to take on angels who can punch, and cut a planet out of existence. Dante: Not only that, but Nickolas also has enough speed to make even Ruby's speed childs play. Akame: That's cause Nickolas is able to go 80% or higher the speed of light Dante: If that doesn't help Nickolas can cut through Qrow's aura, and sword like butter, due to Blue Moon's hax being able to cut through diamond, spatial, time, and dimensions Akame: And Nickolas' healing factor severely trumped Qrow's aura healing, as it wouldn't be able to heal him at an instantaneous rate. Which would be Qrow's downfall. Dante: Seems like old uncle Qrow just couldn't handle the moon. Akame & Dante: The Winner is Nickolas Twilight Nickolas Twilight + Stronger +More Durable +Able to cut through Qrow's Aura, and sword +Healing Factor beats the aura healing + faster - not as much combat experience - Qrow's semblance would affect him Qrow Branwen +More Combat Experience +Dealt with sword wielder before -But not like Nickolas -Weaker, and less durable -Healing Factor beats the aura healing -slower -Blue Moon's hax bypass his aura, and blade Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles